To Truly Love
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What does it mean to truly love? If something happened between two lovebirds and they separated, what can bring them together again? A simple kiss maybe is all it takes...


**Hey guys!**

 **This one shot idea has been hanging in my head for weeks, if not months, and well it needs to be written!**

 **I don't know if you guys will like it or not, because it is going to be a bit terrible, heartbreaking, but also happy.**

 **It will have a mixture of first and third person, a first for me!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it! And please hit that favorite if you do!**

* * *

To Truly Love

* * *

Yet another bright, sunny day in the Amazon rainforest was happening as in one part of the vast mess of trees was the blue macaw tribe. Going further closer, was the specific tree hollow of what used to be the last blue macaw family in existence. However now since they came to the Amazon and found the rest of the blue macaws, they were living comfortable lives in their new home.

They were the adults, Blu and Jewel, and their three chicks, Bia, Carla, and Tiago. The adults, in particular, were the most perfect, but opposite match anyone could only dream of. Blu was the nervous and awkward type while Jewel was the free spirited, independent type. The two could not be so much more different and yet there was one thing that they shared. Their undying love towards each other since that first day they were in each other's wings, falling through the skies over Rio.

On this particular day in the Amazon, Blu was getting set to go on a trip with his kids to Rio, to see Linda for a few days to catch up on things. Blu wanted Jewel to come along to, however she decided she wanted to stay home in case her father wanted her.

"Are you sure you want to stay Jewel?" Blu asked for like the tenth time.

"Yes Blu, I am sure." Jewel replied with an annoyed grunt. "My father needs me, you know he will be sad if I leave him for a bit."

"Okay, I understand." Blu nodded. "Kids, you ready?" Blu shouted up to his kids' rooms.

Three little blue chicks came down, all excited and pumped up for the trip.

"Ready dad!" Bia shouted happily.

"Alright than, say your goodbyes to your mother." Blu said to his children, as they came up and received a big hug each from their mother, along with a kiss.

As they started walking out and prepared their wings for flight, Jewel stopped Blu before he could lift off.

"Blu, wait!" Jewel shouted as she ran out of the hollow entrance.

"Yes, Jewel?"

(Jewel's POV)

I could not just let Blu leave without enjoying another lovely moment with him. Whenever he is gone, I feel cold sometimes and lost without my nerd bird at my side. He makes me feel loved in a different way than most other boys show their love to their mates. And the fact that he will be gone for at least two weeks meant that I will feel a huge hole in my heart until the day he returns.

I started tearing up and did the one thing I really wanted to do. I went froward and pushed my beak straight into Blu's. I felt his warm, yet confused breath go into my beak, as I just let out all my love to Blu. I never wanted to pull my beak away, I wanted to stay there forever, even if my lungs demanded for oxygen.

He is my one and only and that will be true until the day one of us has to leave the living and go up in eternal happiness.

(Blu's POV)

I was really confused as Jewel started to cry and just went froward and let out all her love towards me in a passionate kiss. I was so lost as to why she suddenly felt the urge to come and commit a love attack on me. I had my eyes wide open as I looked at her pushing her beak into mine.

However, she was my mate, my one and only and I loved her above everything else, nothing could compare to those beautiful turquoise eyes and light blue feathers of her.

As she continued keeping her beak locked in place with mine, I slowly eased into it and let my mind relax and my eyes slightly closed as I enjoyed the warmth of Jewel's breath. I slowly put up my wings and wrapped them around her, embracing her in return from the kiss.

(Third Person)

Blu and Jewel finally broke the long kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Jewel still had wet drops coming from her's as Blu helped wipe the tears away.

"Hey, it's okay, we are not leaving forever." Blu softly said, as he gave a reassuring smile.

"I know Blu… But I will feel so alone without you." Jewel cried.

Blu gave a beak nuzzle to Jewel, still smiling.

"Tell you what, we will try to come back as soon as possible and when we are alone, you can shower me with as much love as you want, sounds good?"

Jewel knew Blu loved her and when he made a promise, he kept it.

"Okay." Jewel smiled as best she could. "My love hawk."

"Come on dad, hurry up!" An impatient Tiago shouted.

"Alright Tiago, let's get going." Blu said as he gave a quick kiss on Jewel's cheek. "Remember, it's not forever."

Meanwhile, on a nearby branch, a tall, handsome looking blue macaw that had dark blue feathers was watching the family as Blu and Jewel shared a romantic moment before Blu and his kids left for Rio. His name was Roberto.

(Roberto's POV)

I looked to see the most lovely moment between two birds I could ever imagine. The way Jewel just launched herself at Blu was just speechless to me. And the way he reacted to it was just pure genius. The way he slowly moved into it and returned the kiss with an embrace was the perfect recipe for a lovely moment.

I admit I could never be as good as Blu. He was awkward and nervous and yet… Jewel loved that about him, he was her, "one and only". He had the most beautiful girl in the world and in her eyes, the most handsome boy in the world.

I am a ladies' man, always making the first moves, always trying to flint with girls whenever I can and I always have successful dates, but it never came to actual, true love to the mate stage. I am always so confident and fearless when approaching girls, putting on my charms for them, with my singing and muscles. However every girl I encounter eventually gets tired of me.

I am jealous of Blu. Jealous of what he has and what I don't have. As I saw Blu and his kids fly away for their trip to some distant human city, I could only focus on the now alone Jewel. I know I really should not, but my twisted mind told me otherwise to do the unthinkable. I am going to commit the sinful act of cheating.

* * *

(Third Person)

Its been almost a week and a half since Blu and the kids had left for Rio and were coming back very soon. Jewel was expecting them any minute now and was tidying up their home for her family's return. She was humming happily to herself as she set up a lovely surprise for her Blu. She was placing many colorful flowers around their bed along with some fruits for them to share while they cuddled into each other's wings.

Jewel was still working on it, when she heard the flapping of her wings come in and land in the home.

(Jewel's POV)

As I was working on my surprise for my love hawk, admiring my work and thinking that he will enjoy it very much, I heard the flapping of some wings enter and land in our home. My heart was overjoyed at the bird I thought had finally arrived back home. I just wanted to throw myself and wrap my wings around him and for him to hug me back. I needed to feel his warmth to finally heal the coldness I felt when I was alone all those days.

I ran out of our room, ready to come into his open wings, when I was surprised it was Roberto that had come in.

"Roberto?" I asked. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Hey Jewel…" He started nervously. "I just wanted to see if Blu was back yet and if you are okay."

"I'm okay, why would I not be?" I asked, very confused at Roberto's strange behavior to me. "No Blu is not back yet, but he will here very soon, I hope."

"Oh, that's good." He replied, sighing.

I really needed to know what was on Roberto's mind. If something was bothering him or even making him feel terrible. He is my friend and always has been since we were little and as his friend, I need to show my concern for him.

"Hey Roberto, please tell me what's wrong?" I asked, as I laid a wing on him, to comfort him.

(Roberto's POV)

I really wanted to do it. To finally feel what Blu feels to be loved by Jewel. I wanted the kiss and embrace, I wanted everything with Jewel. I knew I would be going down a dark path if I do this. However, my head took over, destroying what remained of my good heart.

As Jewel put her wing on me, I could feel her warmth, her comfort. The urge to do it was ever so greater now as I looked into these beautiful eyes of her's. I knew going down this path would make her hate me forever, in fact she would probably rip my face with her talons. However, I could not really blame her nor Blu, this is completely my choice and I will do it.

"I am so sorry Jewel." I said sadly.

And before she could reply, I just simply grabbed her in my wings and pushed my beak into her's. I enjoyed the pleasure of doing it, my head completely telling me this was okay, while my heart was struggling to scream for me to stop. I could finally feel the warm breath of Jewel going into my beak and feel her whole body warmth.

I could hear her. She was shouting for me to stop and end this madness, that this was not right. I watched as tears started streaming down her face as she tried to escape my grip on her. I heard her, but my body decided to ignore it and continue.

(Jewel's POV)

I was shocked when Roberto just assaulted me and pushed his beak against mine. This was wrong beyond words as he let out his feelings for me in a forceful kiss. He knew I was fully committed to Blu and loved him and yet he was making out with me.

I admit when he did so, it was a good feeling at first, some bird kissing me after awhile and feeling loved. However, he was not Blu. Roberto did not have the same comforting and soft kisses Blu gives as well as not the same breath and body warmth as my love hawk.

I quickly realized that he needed to stop right now and started desperately to shout at him to release me. I tried getting out and away from this love predator, but his grip was way too strong on me and his beak was firmly attached to mine. All I could do was start to cry.

(Third Person)

While Roberto was just letting out all his love to Jewel, Blu and the kids had finally arrived back home in the Amazon. They were all very happy to be back, even Blu, because he will be reunited with his one and only. As Blu was smiling and daydreaming, his kids saw him, each with different reactions.

"Ew!" Tiago shouted. "I think dad is thinking of mom."

"Well we have not seen her in awhile." Bia pointed out to her brother. "He missed her, we all do."

"I agree with Bia, mom will be happy to see us again." Carla agreed.

Bia flew alongside her father to ask him something.

"Hey dad, you miss mom, right?"

"Of course sweetie, every second of every day we were gone." Blu smiled. "Your mother will be so happy when we get home."

"I hope mom gives us all kisses and hugs." Bia added.

"Me too sweetie." Blu replied as they saw their tree hollow in view.

They landed on the branch outside and and with smiles, they walked in. They were expecting a warm welcome from their loved one, her running froward, wings open to pick up her little ones and give Blu a warm kiss.

However, they instead stumbled into a living nightmare happening right in front of them.

(Blu's POV)

As soon as I set my eyes upon the living nightmare I never thought to encounter, I was surprisingly sad and not angry at what I was witnessing. I saw Roberto on top of Jewel, he was the one who made the move, not Jewel. In fact, I could see Jewel crying as she clearly did not want this at all. She also wanted the nightmare to end.

And then she saw me…

"What is going on?" I said quietly, as water started pouring from my eyes and down to the hollow floor.

Roberto stopped kissing Jewel and turned to see me, he was completely shocked as Jewel was finally free from his beak grip on her. Her face was one of sadness as she choked while trying to talk.

"Blu, I…" Jewel started to say to me.

"It's okay Jewel, I guess I will be going than." I said as I turned around, the full force of my sadness coming out as more and more tears kept streaming down my face.

(Third Person)

The kids were also pretty shocked at their uncle Beto and decided to curse at him for what he did to their mother. After all, he just attacked her and broken their father's heart.

"How could you do this uncle Beto?" Bia cried, while going into her sister Carla's shoulder.

"After all our father did for you, this is how you repay us?" Carla said sternly while patting her sister's back.

However Tiago, who idolized Roberto and had no problem calling him his uncle was the most angry, all he could say was…

"I hate you uncle Beto!" Tiago shouted as loud as he could.

(Roberto's POV)

What have I done? My mind took over my heart completely and I paid the consequences of my actions. I betrayed my closet friends and driven away my little T bird as well. I wanted love that I knew I could never have, however it was at the cost of hurting someone Jewel really loved above everything else. More importantly, I left a mental scar on her, one of my best friends, had to live with what she just went through.

As I saw Blu and the kids leave, I was not surprised when Jewel grabbed her from behind with her talons around my neck and pinned me down to the floor. As I looked up at her, I could see the mixed feelings of anger and sadness as tears came down while she strangled me.

"How could you do this! I love Blu with all my heart and you know it! And yet you chose to assault me and my family saw it!" Jewel shouted out with rage at me, as I was struggling to breath.

"WHY!" She yelled out as she pulled her face closer to me, her lovely eyes seeming to be on fire as she was really looking like she wanted to kill me.

"Go ahead Jewel… please do it… I deserve to die…" I tried my hardest to say as my oxygen levels felt like they were going lower and lower with each passing second.

(Jewel's POV)

As I was strangling Roberto to death, I was mad, not at Blu, but at him. He completely destroyed my relationship with Blu. He attacked me, forcefully pushed his beak against mine and encased me with his wings. I felt violated and hurt. And Blu saw it and left me with the monster that I once called my friend.

As I was yelling right into Roberto's face while keeping my grip on his neck, I could see the fear and guilt in his eyes as he looked like he was preparing himself for his death. My mind was telling me that he deserves to die and go to hell, however my heart was softly telling me to let him go.

I slowly let go of Roberto's neck and calmed myself down enough to think straight and look at him as he got up and was shaking in fear from me.

"Get out of here Roberto." I started to say angrily, but quietly at the same time. "What you did was unforgivable and if I ever see your face again, I will tear you to pieces."

"Please Jewel, I…" He started to say, to which I did not let him finish.

"GO!" I screamed out, the tears unbearable to keep in.

Roberto sighed and flew off, away from the hollow.

I felt my legs go weak and I collapsed. I wrapped my wings around me and just simply cried my eyes out, as I was lost and shocked of the events of today. I lost my family, probably forever, because my best friend decided to betray us. I felt alone.

As the sun started going down and the moon rose over the Amazon, I just stayed where I was. I couldn't think, eat, sleep, nothing, all I could do was cry in anger and sadness.

* * *

(Third Person)

The night passed as both Blu and Jewel were both heartbroken. They both stayed up most of the night, crying and thinking their lives were over as they both just hugged themselves to find some warm and comfort at least. However, no matter what, they could not stop thinking about each other as they looked out into the cool, dark night, just waiting for the sun to warm them and dry their tears.

Blu felt he could no longer trust Jewel to leave her alone without some guy hitting on her. He just did not want to see her for at least some time for it would only bring back that haunting moment. However Blu could not really blame himself. He was the one who left and made her feel lonely. And besides, what kind of girl would stay with him, he was no love master, he only tried as best he could to make Jewel happy. And well Blu could not really end his life, his kids went with him, so he had to live for them and look after them as long as he could.

Jewel, meanwhile, was in the same position as Blu. She could not blame Blu. She could have seen that Roberto would have done what he did. She could have used her strength earlier to just knock him off and avoid Blu seeing what he saw. She could have even went with him on his trip, this all could have been avoided, if only Jewel was willing to leave her true home for a bit. She was selfish, she felt Blu deserved better than a mate who would just stay behind.

When morning finally came in the Amazon, the two saddened macaws woke up, their eyes red and tear strained as they both felt their bellies beg for them to get some food.

(Jewel's POV)

I woke up, feeling tired and sleepy, but also hungry. I wanted to just go back to sleep, to keep thinking about what happened yesterday. However, my belly was telling me to get food. After a few minutes I surrendered to my belly and I yawned and went to the closet fruit tree I could find to get some food.

I only hoped that Blu would not be anywhere near, I could not dare to face him again.

As I flew on a branch and saw several ripe mangoes for the taking, I heard some flapping of wings and looked to see the one bird I did not want to see, it was Blu and he looked to be in the same condition as me.

(Blu's POV)

As I landed on the branch and saw some mangoes, I hurried up and picked them off. I did not want to potentially see Jewel and face her. I could not deal with the shame I felt deep down for leaving her to be attacked in such a way.

I sighed and decided to sit down for a bit and think out loud.

"If only Jewel was here, we would pick them together. We would help each other if one of us was having difficulties. And we would share a kiss and hug when we finished. Oh boy these moments, I missed them so much."

Even thought all of Blu's water was drained out of him, a single tear managed to make its way to his eye and fall down to the forest floor.

(Jewel's POV)

As I hid from Blu's view, to avoid seeing him and for him to see me, I could still hear him as he spoke. His words…

They were words of pain, loss, and sadness. He clearly misses me and still loves me. He was not angry, but sad. If only I was better to him and went with him. Instead of crying more, I decided to finally confront Blu and rekindle our relationship again.

I stepped out of my hiding place and walked until I was just a foot away from Blu. He did not notice me as he was too focused on watching the sun rise over the vast green patches. I could tell he was just too lost in his own mindset that all of this was his fault.

I spoke to Blu softly.

"Hey Blu."

He turned around to see me.

(Blu's POV)

I saw Jewel. My one and only standing right besides me. I was too ashamed to say anything to her. I felt weak as I hung my head low, looking down at my shaking legs. I turned my back to her, too sad and heart shattered to see her face.

"Jewel, please, I don't want to cause you anymore pain. I am a burden, a good for nothing bird. You deserve better than someone like me, someone who has the confidence and strength like Roberto, not a weakling like me. I still love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy, not sad for the rest of your life, please go."

After I finished, the atmosphere went quiet for a few seconds as I just started to let out any tears that would come. I expected Jewel to go and leave me in my misery. What I did not expect from her was to grab me from behind and force me to turn around and face her.

Which is exactly what happened.

(Jewel's POV)

Hearing Blu's words made my heart burst, it made me want him more, to be chained together forever. A few seconds passed while I thought quickly about the words Blu spoke. He was wrong about being a burden and such, he was no weakling, he was the one who jumped off a plane for me, to share my death before he flew for the first time.

I did not turn away, instead I forced Blu to turn around and face me. And when I successfully did that, I did the one thing I really wanted to do. I placed my beak firmly into Blu's and let all my love out to him. He tried to resist it, he tried to break away from my grip. However it was useless, I never wanted to let go, I wanted to stay until Blu changed his attitude.

(Blu's POV)

When Jewel pushed her beak into mine, I was shocked, confused, but also a bit angry. Why would she kiss me? I wanted her gone and here she was making out with me. I struggled to think properly, I just wanted this to end. As Jewel kept her beak on mine I tried to get out from her grip, but it was much too strong. I tried to fight it by ignoring her tongue working its way to mine.

In a couple minutes, however, my mind was slowly being taken over and my true feelings came out. I was soon lost in the pleasure Jewel was giving me as I slowly got less angry and confused and happiness started coming to my head. I started moaning and let my eyes slowly close.

I then let my tongue touch her's, giving her full kisses back. I felt her warm breath going into me and I let my breath in return go into her. I finally put my wings fully around her, embracing her and bringing her closer to me. I did not want to let go. I realized that Jewel loves me with all her heart and so do I.

(Third Person)

The two continued for some time, literally feeling their love for each other as their beaks were firmly pasted onto each other and they could finally feel each other's body warmth, thawing their love cold bodies. This went on for what seemed like hours, in reality, it was around ten minutes.

As the two finally decided to break away from lack of oxygen, they looked into each other's eyes while panting and struggling to catch their breaths. They were no longer eyes of sadness and anger, but of love and happiness. They smiled and started tearing up.

At the same moment they came froward yet again and gave each other a warm hug while resting their heads on each other's shoulder, crying.

"I love you Blu."

"I love you too Jewel."

The two stayed that way for another ten minutes before releasing each other and helping each other wipe their tears before Blu decided they needed to do something important.

"Jewel." Blu said softly. "We need to go see Roberto, I think he feels terrible and he needs to know that we forgive him for what he did."

Jewel was still angry at Roberto, but she can't be angry at him forever and if Blu was willing to forgive him, than she can forgive him too.

"Alright Blu, let's go." Jewel replied and the two reunited lovebirds flew off to go find Roberto.

* * *

(Roberto's POV)

I was cuddled up into a ball in my hollow. I was crying, feeling angry at myself. The guilt of what I did was unbearable, it kept replaying in my head. How I attacked Jewel and made Blu see it right in front of his eyes. I betrayed my closet friends. Jewel should have really ended my life right than and there when she had the chance. I guess she was too heartbroken to do so.

Even so, I regret everything. I allowed my feelings to go overbroad and I paid the consequences fully. I never expected the two to forgive me anytime soon, not that they didn't have to, I didn't deserve it.

It came to my surprise when I heard some flapping of wings and looked to see two familiar birds come in and land in front of me. They did not have angry faces or their talons up to rip my face apart, rather they looked like faces of forgiveness.

Blu spoke.

"Hey Roberto." Blu softly said to me. "You okay?"

I did not dare to answer as I feared any answer will send a talon cutting my throat.

"Look Roberto." Blu continued. "I know you couldn't control yourself and I know Jewel is one of your best friends. You let your feelings out and no one can blame you for it."

Blu paused for a few seconds, to which I was trying to understand what Blu was saying.

"Roberto, I forgive you." Blu finished.

I was shocked. Blu forgiving me? After what I did, right in front of him? I was speechless.

Jewel then came up with a smile.

"So do I, Beto, you are one of my best friends and I love you as one, nothing more or less.

And Jewel came at me and gave me a warm hug, not like a couple's hug, but a friend's hug and I hugged her back, still speechless.

As Jewel let go, I did too and looked at the two.

"Thank you guys." I managed to get out, my beak shaking.

"You're welcome, Roberto." Blu replied and smiled.

(Third Person)

In the days that followed after the incident, things began to go back to normal, as they were before. No more heartbreaks, tears, cheating, none of that, instead it was replaced with happiness and love towards each other.

Roberto's mental condition got better as he slowly calmed himself each day, telling himself that his friends forgave him and that they were comfortable being around him again. However the guilt of what he did will always remain, but at the same time, it would serve as a remainder to never do it again.

As for Bia, Carla, and Tiago, they eventually forgave their uncle Beto as well. They were still a little bitter at him at first, but as some time passed, their relationships eventually got back on track. In a few weeks' time, they were having fun together as if nothing happened.

As for our two lovebirds, their love towards each other was stronger than ever. They were both determined to stay chained to each other birds, both physically and mentally. They spent the days after the incident, rekindling the time they lost when Blu and the kids went to Rio for a little trip. They spent it by showing their love for each other every second they were alone.

Several nights later, after the incident, Blu and Jewel were in their own nest, holding onto each other as they laid down. They just enjoyed another round of kissing and hugging endlessly and both were tired. They were still holding onto each other with their wings and looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I love you honey." Blu softly said.

"Love you too, my love hawk." Jewel replied, while giggling a little.

Blu giggled a little in return. He then gave a kiss on Jewel's cheek before saying…

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Blu stated before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams to you too." Jewel replied and closed her eyes.

And so ended another lovely day for the lovebirds.

To face your loved one in a terrible condition is heartbreaking, like your best friend cheating on you with your mate is something hard to bear, while others will get mad, a bird chose to instead feel sad and pathetic. He leaves you in sadness as well as him too and it seems like nothing can get the two back together. However it takes a simple move to get back together, as simple as a passionate, long lasting kiss and the road to recovery is set.

This is what it means to truly love.

* * *

 **Wow… I am… Speechless… And I am the one who wrote this!**

 **I never expected this to be as long as it is, but after a long ordeal, it is finished!**

 **I hoped you guys enjoy this, and remember to please hit that favorite if you do, I worked really hard on this!**

 **One last thing…**

 **If you guys have not heard already…**

 **The terrible news of the terrorist attacks in Paris recently have made world news.**

 **I just wanted to say to all my readers and fans in France, that you are not alone in this!**

 **As an American, I understand how you feel, because we went through the same thing on September 11, 2001.**

 **Dark days are what start, but what can follow is the days of recovery and becoming stronger than ever before. Me and the rest of the good part of humanity are in our prayers to you! Stay strong!**

 **Viva La France! (puts up middle finger to terrorists)**

 **Until next time, this is your friendly, Rio loving writer, Alexriolover95!**


End file.
